


Carnations and Daisies

by azuredeity



Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute second years making flower crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Tori and Hiiro make flower crowns but the flowers that Hiiro had chosen meant something special.Enstars Rare Pair Week || HiiTori || Flowers
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Himemiya Touri
Series: Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Carnations and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I found Hiiro's new idol story really cute!! And also potential for a new rare pair :eyes:  
> It's my honor that I am the first person to post a HiiTori fic, it's a nice rare pair and I hope people will join my newfound religion~

Sitting down with his arms crossed, he impatiently waited for Hiiro to come to Ensemble Square’s garden. It suddenly became a routine for the two of them to meet once a week at the flower garden that was recently established inside. Tori knew that Eichi was trying his best to appeal to his fellow juniors in the agency. Then, he had heard loud footsteps coming to his direction, he knew that it was Hiiro who was rushing to get here. “Tori-kun! Did you wait for so long?” the redhead asked while he was still panting from exhaustion.

Tori softly smiled for a second before deciding to scold him, “Hiiro-kun~! I told you the exact time beforehand but why did you arrive later than that?” he pouted and gave the taller male a light smack at his arm. Well in reality, Hiiro just arrived just in the nick of time, so he wasn’t even that late to their meetup. Tori then gave him a long lecture on why he shouldn’t be kept waiting but the redhead wasn’t listening, he was already picking up flowers at the bushes near them. “H-hey! Why aren’t you listening!?” the pink haired idol then stammered.

“You said you wanted to make flower crowns again right? I’m already getting us the flowers,” Hiiro replied as he grabbed more from the bushes. While he was doing that, Tori quietly sat down at the bench he was sitting at earlier, waiting for the other to come back with the flowers so they could start making flower crowns already. He pulled up his phone and opened his gallery to find the first selfie he had ever taken with the flower crown that Hiiro had made for him. The reason why he even received a flower crown in the first place was that he gave him some of the extra candy that he received from one of his jobs and Hiiro decided to give him a thank you gift right after he gave them. After that encounter, they started meeting up often. At first it was Sesion Avenue where he had first given him the first flower crown but then Ensemble Square suddenly established a flower garden so they started doing their weekly meet-ups there. 

Hiiro came back with a bunch of flowers. Tori noticed that he had gotten five different flowers from the garden, he could recognize them thanks to Hajime constantly talking about flowers that he started planting at this garden. The flowers were, Calla lilies, Carnations, Daisies, Chrysanthemums and Kalanchoes. He then vaguely remembers the meanings that they gave off, surely Hiiro doesn’t know about them and just picked the ones he found pretty and fitting for him right? The pink haired idol silently watches him as he laid down the flowers that he picked up and started weaving it into a crown. Hiiro then looked up at Tori, “Do you know how to make one Tori-kun?” he innocently asked. 

Tori blushed a little. Seriously, this first year idol is really gentle. His voice suddenly made him feel warm inside and he doesn’t like a single bit of it. “No I don’t. That's why I asked you if we could make flower crowns together! I thought that you were going to teach me…,” he quietly said the last part, embarrassed about the true reason why he had asked him a few days ago if he was free to make flower crowns together.

“Oh! No worries my friend! I can teach you,” the redhead happily hummed as he placed down the one he was making and then picked up some of the flowers he had grabbed earlier. Tori noted that he picked up Carnations and Daisies. In flower language, Carnations could mean love and admiration while daisies could mean purity. Once again he was completely unsure that Hiiro knows the meaning and he is doing it on purpose, after all he remembered that he’s too unaware of other things since he had just moved to the city fairly recently. He then handed Tori over the flowers that he picked. Tori grabbed the flowers and placed it on top of his lap as he quietly listened to Hiiro instructing him on what he is supposed to do. After a few minutes of twirling the stems of the flowers, he finally managed to finish the flower crown. 

The pink haired idol stared at it with awe, it was really beautiful and Hiiro’s choice of flowers really suited him. Excited with the flower crown, he eagerly placed it on top of his head and grabbed his phone to take a picture. Tori couldn’t wait to post this on his social media, it was just too pretty on him. He then looked to his side, and saw that the redhead was busy finishing the one he had started earlier. Once he was finished with it, he handed it over to Tori, “Here! Another one for my friend to express how much I really love you!” he smiled eagerly.

Tori once again blushed for the second time, it couldn’t be that Hiiro was confessing his love to him right? He looked at him before reaching for the top of his head to grab the flower crown that he had just made and then placed it on top of the other male’s head. “You look good on it, now let’s take a selfie~” he hummed as he placed the one that Hiiro made for him on top of his head and took out his phone once more. “Smile for the camera!” 

During the night, Tori happily hummed as he looked at the post that he had posted, it had the two selfies that he had taken earlier when he made flower crowns with Hiiro. He then received a message from Hajime pointing out how his flower crown means admiration and lasting affection. Surprised at it’s meaning, he softly smiled to himself as he stuffed his face on his pillow. 

_“That first year idol should have just told me how he really felt.”_

He then sends a text to Hiiro, asking if the flower crown was a love confession.

The reply was : It was a love confession Tori-kun. 

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers I mentioned here are taken from the lyrics of Nine Point Eight by mili haha
> 
> anyways !! i talk about a lot of rare pairs on my twitter so please follow me @treasureknights


End file.
